The Clique is Public
by nbachampion8
Summary: Come join Massie, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire with their many catastrophies after enrolling a public school.
1. New School

Massie sighed and pulled on a Louis Vuitton shirt with her short suede skirt. Her clothes looked preppy and cute; just the way she wanted to look for the first day of school. Not only would she be going to a new school since she was kicked out of OCD, but she had to go to a _public _school! "This cannot be happening." Massie groaned. "This is totally unfair!" She grabbed her navy blue Prada purse and swung it over her shoulder. "It's go time." She whispered to herself. Massie kissed Bean goodbye and made her way to the kitchen. "I packed your lunch Massie." Her mother said barely making eye contact with her. "Have a good day." She said sadly. Massie opened her mouth to explain she would buy lunch, but the sad face her mother had stopped her from giving her mother a rude remark. "Bye." She said and ran out the door to meet with Claire. "Cahlaaiirree." She called out. Claire ran over to greet Massie. She looked her over to see how she dressed. She was wearing an Abercrombie sweatshirt and Gap Jeans with her sparkly Keds. "How embarrassing." Massie muttered. "What?" Claire asked shyly. Massie ignored her and stepped into the car. She could not wait for the day to be over with.

"Hayyyy." Dylan grinned as she bent down to get into the car. Her shirt was so short that it rose up to her belly button when she bent over to get in. Ever since she lost those extra 10 pounds, she dressed like a slut. "Yo." Massie muttered looking out the window. She pushed her hair behind her shoulders and slumped into her seat. "At least this is a new school with new friends and new teachers." Dylan chirped. "And new boys!" Claire and Massie exchanged looks. They both had boyfriends and they didn't need anymore boys. Claire took out her palm pilot.

**MASSIE BLOCK'S CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

**IN: **Public Schools, Short Shirts, Packed Lunches

**OUT: **OCD, Sweatshirts, Cafeteria's

"Hola chicas." Alicia said gloomily. "Hay." All the girls answered back. Alicia was wearing the usual tight jeans with a extra tight shirt making her boobs look ahhmazingly gigantic. Massie had secretly envied her boobs and always wished to have hers. Alicia noticed Massie looking at her and crossed her arms. Massie turned back to her window. It was silent until Kirsten came into the car. "Hey guys!" She shouted, making Massie jump in her seat. She was wearing Juicy Couture Sweatpants and a Guess shirt. "Cool it!" Alicia ordered. She put on her iPod headphones and turned the volume up so high Massie could hear the lyrics of Dirty Little Secret from her side of the car. "Hey, its not like we're going to different schools… we are all at the same one, that's what counts!" Kirsten said biting her bottom lip. Claire and Dylan nodded and Alicia shrugged. "Massie?" Dylan said. "Massie!" She shouted. Massie looked up from the window. "What? Huh?" The girls laughed. The car suddenly stopped and the the girls hopped out of the car in their designer clothes looking at the school that they would be attending. "Ready or not, here we come." Claire grinned. They all linked arms and marched into the large beige school.


	2. A New Guy Already?

**Hayy people. I got a little problem here, I don't know how to edit the last chapter so I guess I will tell you that Claire did not take out a palm pilot, Massie did. Just thought you guys should know. Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

As the 5 girls strutted into the school, girls in overalls and braids stood and watched them make their way into the school. Boys in ripped, low jeans (ugh gross) stared at the girls stopping whatever they were doing. "Eh my gawd, this school looks sooo crappy." Massie announced letting the students overhear her. "Given." Alicia smiled. "Now lets find the office." Alicia stopped smiling when she saw a boy next to a locker talking with his friends. His hair was black and his eyes were green. "How gorge…" She murmured; almost tripping on her high heels. The girls laughed and the boy looked over at her and began checking Alicia out. This time Alicia did not cross her arms over her chest. She stood proudly pretending to be scanning the hallway. "Come on girls!" Massie shouted. "The office is right over here I think." 

"What are the odds that we are all in the same homeroom?" Dylan asked. The girls shrugged. They were all in the bathroom applying lip-gloss and makeup. Massie took out her gossip girl lip-gloss. She hadn't even read what it was called for that day. "EW! This is called Snow White. That is so totally gross!" She exclaimed. She threw the lip-gloss in the trash but it missed. She went to bend over and retrieve it when she remembered she was wearing a thong. "Big mistake." She thought. "Kulaiirreee, could you get this for me? I'm kind of… uh… could you?" She asked shyly. "Sure." Claire said bending down. "Thanks." Massie smiled. She took out her palm pilot.

**MASSIE BLOCK'S CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

**IN: **Granny Panties, Chapstick, Overalls

**OUT: **Thongs, Gossip Girl Lip-gloss, Gap Jeans

A bell rung and the girls jumped. "Oh no! We're going to be late. Get out of the bathroom and lets get to homeroom! Massie and the girls scurried to Room 216 just as the pledge began. "Close call." Alicia said. They all nodded. There were seats in the back of the classroom so they all made their way to the empty seats. "Ew, these seats are like old!" Dylan shrieked. Everybody in the classroom stared at the new girls. The boys only stared at Alicia, and she sighed and crossed her arms.

The teacher began to take the attendance, but the girls were not on the list. "Girls, what room are you supposed to be in?" The teacher asked. Massie smiled, loving the attention. "Room 216 Ma'm." She said. The students laughed and the teacher came up to Massie. "216 is on the second floor, this is the first floor!" The girls fidgeted in their seats and then walked out the door. "Eh my gawd… how embarrassing!" They all yelled.

Just then the cute guy from before with black hair and green eyes came up to them as they were making their way to the next floor. "Hello." He said smiling at Alicia. "Do you have a pass to be in the hallways after the homeroom bell?" The girls shook their heads. Alicia's mouth opened, then closed. Massie spoke up. "We're new here... we came from OCD and this is our first day." He looked them over and then motioned for them to follow. "This is your first warning." He said to no one in particular. Then he went over to Alicia, and this is your second warning, for looking so beautiful today... would you like to talk about it with me sometime?" He grinned. Alicia couldnt talk so Claire spoke up. "She would love to. Time and date?"


	3. 1st Period

Once the girls stepped into the homeroom, another bell rung. They jumped again. "That is totally annoying!" Kirsten shrieked. The girls stood in the front on the classroom. The students watching their every move. "Stay here, I'll go talk to the teacher." She ordered. Massie stepped up to the desk where to teacher sat. "Hello. My name is Massie and my friends and I are here from OCD, it's a couple of miles from here. We are new students and we came a little late because we went to the wrong homeroom. But we do have a pass." Massie announced. "Hello. Your names must be Massie Block, Claire Lyons, Alicia Rivera, etc.?" The teacher said sweetly.

"Yes that's correct."

"Well then take a seat, we will be taking attendance soon."

"Thanks Mrs.…?"

"Ms. Laurenston."

"Thank you Ms. Laurenston."

Massie motioned for the girls to follow. "I heart that teacher. She's really nice!" Massie told them. Alicia was still looking blank so Massie hit her on the side of the head with her perfectly manicured hand. Alicia's eyes flickered to Massie's face. She smiled. "This is a totally ahmazing day!" Massie smacked Alicia again.

"Hey, what was that for!"

"Sorry, I just had to make sure you were thinking right."

"Thinking right about what?"

"No school will ever be better than OCD… duh!"

"OCD expelled us, remember?"

"Let's ask Claire what she thinks. Claire, did you like the school in Florida or here better?"

"Ehh… umm…" This was a tough one. Claire had loved her Florida school but she needed to stay in the clique. "Deffy OCD." She replied quietly.

"See, I told you!" Massie exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Kirsten yelled. "She's taking attendance." Kirsten began to comb through her hair with a small comb. She was really scared of coming to the new school. She didn't know what to think or say or do, so mainly she was keeping quiet around her friends.

"Massie Block?"

"Here!"

"Jenny Klien?"

"Here."

"Jake Fernadez?"

"Yo."

"Kirsten Gregory?"

Silence

"Kirsten Gregory?"

"Oh here!"

"Kirsten? What is up with you today? You aren't talking or anything." Massie said after attendance.

"I'm just… scared okay?" Kirsten whispered.

Massie hugged her and then the heard a big snore come from Dylan. The four girls laughed. "Dylan! Wake up, its time for 1st period class!" Claire giggled. Dylan's eyes fluttered open and her gaze rested on a tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes. "Who is that boy?" Dylan questioned the girls. "Oh he's Jake Fernandez." Kirsten piped up. Kirsten had this thing where she could memorize anything. She even tried to have classes where she would teach people to remember things, but nobody joined.

"That boy is going to be my next main goal." Dylan said as she strode up to his desk.

"Eh my gawd, Dylan found someone already? I totally heart this school." Alicia announced. But with one look at Massie, she quickly said "I mean compared to OCD this is nothing!"

Massie took out her palm pilot.

**MASSIE BLOCK'S CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

**IN: **Female teachers, Fernandez, 2 Floor Schools

**OUT: **Mr. Myner, Plovert, OCD (again)

Hayy peoples, remember, review review!


	4. Lunchtime Gossip

"Yes, I can't believe we made it through seven periods already!" Kirsten exclaimed as she carried her lunch tray to an empty table. Alicia and Dylan followed behind and glanced at each other and giggled.

"What?" Kirsten asked.

"Your so excited about school… its kind of weird." Dylan said. "But we still totally heart you." Alicia added.

Kirsten shook her head. "Whatever."

"Hayyy girls!" Massie greeted them. Her tray was loaded with a leafy green salad and a diet coke. "Hayy." They all chimed in.

Just then, Claire jumped to the table. "Hey guys! Whats up?"

"Well I have some total gossip points. Worth at least five points!" Alicia announced. The girls at other tables were looking on at the new girls. The new _clique_ to be exact.

"There is a group of these girls who are supposedly the 'clique' in this school. They wear Aeropostale, American Eagle, and Abercrombie. Ew!" She explained.

Claire's cheeks began to burn and she crossed her arms over her chest to cover the words 'Abercrombie and Fitch' from the girls.

"They were totally talking about us. They said we needed to go because we would so take over. They are planning on buying Coach purses and expensive stuff to make them look rich… like us, they are trying to get everybody to believe rumors about us." Alicia grinned. "But I have a plan to overthrow this 'clique.'

* * *

**Hayy people, working hard and diligently to get thisstory to the good parts.**


	5. School Boys

"Owen!" Jake yelled to me. "Get away from your homework and listen to me bro. Have you seen those hot chicks that are new today?"

I picked my head up and glanced at my friend. "I need to study for the test tomorrow!"

"Study these hot girls dude!"

I looked up and stared in awe at the 5 girls. They all looked different but beautiful. Then I came across the small athletic looking girl. "Whats that chicks name?" I asked Jake, pointing to _Her_.

"She was in our homeroom… dude its like Kristy I think."

"She is hott." I exclaimed. Something about her. Something about the way she laughed with her friends or the way her hair moved with the shake of her head. I wanted to meet her.

"I think that redhead is hot! She passed by me. Did you see her butt?" He yelled. The girls turned around and glared at Jake.

"I think they will kick yours dude." I laughed. "Lets go up and meet them."

"Yo dude, are you out of your mind? We're the popular dudes, let them come to us." He instructed.

"I hope they do come." I moaned.

* * *

**Hay guys sorry for the short chapters... i'm having a writers block.**


	6. The Plan

"What a day!" Claire exclaimed as she took a seat in Massie's car. "This school is really great! I think I'm going to do good this year."

Alicia pretended to pick a piece of lint off her shirt. "I really can't wait to meet that boy." Alicia sighed. "Wasn't it sooo totally cute how he asked me out?" When nobody answered, Alicia went through her purse for her iPod Nano. She couldn't feel anything in the pocket where her iPod had been. "My iPod is gone!" Alicia screeched.

Massie grabbed the purse from her hands and began searching. "Where could you have left it?"

"I listened to it on the ride to school, but that was it."

"Did anybody in school see you had it?"

"Yes, I think… I didn't put it away until we were inside the school!"

"The people at the school might've taken it… I think you should tell the principal tomorrow."

"I'll just buy another tonight. Do you guys want to go shopping with me?"

Kirsten shrugged. "I cant… I really have to get my schoolwork on track."

"Same here." Claire said.

Alicia looked at Dylan.

"Of course I'll go!" She said.

"Massie?" Alicia asked.

"Sure, but only if we could go to Starbucks and get Frappacino's."

Alicia smiled. "Given!"

Massie took out her palm pilot.

**MASSIE BLOCK'S CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

**IN:** iPods, Starbucks, Frappacino's

**OUT:** Mp3 Players, Smoothie Store at OCD, Fat Free Smoothies

"Oh yeah!" Dylan announced. "What about… the plan?"

Alicia looked up from her makeup and smiled. "Next week we'll **strike**"

* * *

**I'm writing a few more chapters right now!**


	7. Dates

**yeah well... how has the story been so far?****

* * *

**

"MOM! Where is my black skirt?" Claire yelled. "I don't know honey, find something else to wear."

"I have nothing to wear!" Claire shouted. "Hmm… I have nothing to wear. I could ask Massie."

Claire grabbed her cell phone and quickly sent a text message to Massie.

Claire: Need clothes could I borrw sum of urs?

Massie: Yeah okay come on over.

Claire: THANKSd!

Massie sighed… "I need to teach her to type." Massie wandered throughout her closet in her bra and underwear thinking of what to wear. "Hmm… should I wear a dress or skirt or shorts or jeans or Capri's or … ugh!" Just then, the door swung open. "Hay Massie so what…?" Silence. Massie stood there in front of Claire and quickly pulled her pillow in front her. "Get out. I'm only in my bra." Claire giggled and stepped out of the door. Massie grabbed a see through silver shirt that was so tight on her she could barely breathe, and a short mini skirt with a stain on the front to give to Claire.

"Here Claire." She handed her the clothes through a crack in the door.

Claire quickly put the clothes on. Massie smiled as she heard grunts from Claire. Claire walked into the room with the tight clothes and smiled. "How do you like it?"

Massie grinned. "Love it. Now get out!"

Massie decided on her tightest low-rise jeans and a Burberry shirt that ended only above the belly button. She also grabbed a Louis Vuitton purse and her Coach makeup bag.

Claire strutted to the kitchen in her outfit. She thought it looked fabulous for her date with Cam. Since today was the first day off from her new school, she was worn out, but thinking about Cam made her happy and excited for the date. Claire realized that if her parents saw her in that outfit, they wouldn't let her wear it, so she put on a jacket and sat at the kitchen table waiting for Massie to come downstairs.

Massie and Claire weren't allowed to date yet so they were going out with the boys and then separating. Cam and Claire were going to a movie, while Massie and Derrington were going to a soccer game right beside the movie theater.

Massie strutted down the stairs in her slutty outfit. Claire glared at Massie, jealous that she would turn heads… unlike herself.

"Lets go." Massie smiled as she walked like a model to the car. Claire slowly followed behind and kicked pebbles from the driveway on Massie's legs. Massie turned around and sighed. "What a child." Claire picked up a stone and threw as hard as she could toward Massie. She missed by far, and Massie saw the stone reach its destination feet away from her.

Massie laughed and went in the car. Claire stopped. "What is with Massie today… she is not like herself."

Massie had felt different that day, and she wanted to act sexy and cool for Derrington. She was practicing on Claire, and so far, she didn't like it.

When they got to the theater, the waved goodbye to the car and once it was gone, they both quickly stripped off their jackets and stood proudly waiting for their boys to come.

Cam and Derrington ran to meet up with the girls. They said their farewells, and off they went to their different places. Cam and Claire had never been on a real date before, so Claire felt nervous as his arm slid around her waist. She moved to avoid his hand. "Lets go." She said after they paid to get in. "You hungry?" Cam asked. His blue and green eye sparkled. "No thanks." She said although she was starving. She had butterflies in her stomach and she felt as though she was on a roller coaster.

Once they got inside the theater, she began to make her way to the front of the theater. Cam touched his arm on his shoulder. "Lets go back here." He pointed to the back row. Claire looked from the front to back and reluctantly followed Cam to the back row.

The movie started and Claire could feel Cam's eyes on her. She turned to face him just as he plated his soft, sweet lips on her. "Yes! A kiss!" Claire thought to herself. Just as she was about to pull away, Cam put his tongue in her mouth. "I'm not ready for this yet." Claire said as she pulled away. Cam looked bummed but nodded and went back to watching the movie. Claire felt bad so she rested her head on his shoulder. He looked at her with a smile and she smiled back.

Meanwhile, Derrington and Massie had been sitting at the soccer game. Massie watched with boredom as Derrington would jump up and down with every goal. She occupied herself by looking at every face she saw in the stadium rating them 1-10. Derrington pulled her closer to her, and she could feel him checking her out for the hundredth time. Massie thrust out her chest to make it look better and Derrington laughed. Her pulled her close and Massie decided to take a chance and kiss him. As she kissed him, his eyes got big, but the closed. Massie sat there kissing him for what seemed like eternity. She pulled off and inhaled the scent of Old Spice. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her waist.

* * *

**hayy people... i just got another writers block! UGH!**


	8. The Deal

Claire and Massie linked arms as they made their way across the parking lot to the car. They had just came back from incredible dates with the most ahmazing boys. Who cares that Darrington wore shorts in summer, winter, spring, and fall, and who gives a crap that Cam has one green eye and one blue eye. They had both enjoyed themselves on the dates, and it had been a perfect day.

"Hey Kulaire? What would be perfect to do right now?"

"Um… go to Starbucks?"

"No, smart one. Lets go shopping!"

"Oh yeah! Great!"

Massie had made a deal with Claire that if she did Massie's homework every night, she would buy Claire some things whenever they went shopping.

"The first thing on your list, is going to be new shoes." Massie explained as they took their seats in the car.

Claire quietly pulled a can a Dr. Pepper from the cooler and listened.

"I think a cute pair of Coach Sneakers would look ahdorable on you; and then maybe some flip flops would be nice… I'm thinking Prada?"

"Claire, I think your best color is green." Massie announced. "It took me that long just to figure that out. I need to get you a few pairs of the $1,000 Chanel sunglasses too. You are going to look brilliant!"

"Fantastic" Claire thought. "This is going to be interesting..."

* * *

**im writing more soon :**

**pce out**


	9. Some Self Time

Claire fell onto her bed in her room. "Oh my gawd I am so exhausted!" She yelled to nobody. She picked up the remote to the stereo Massie's father had been kind enough to give to her among all the other things in her room. Good Charlotte blasted through the speakers. Claire was more different than everybody thought. She liked all different kinds of music, and didn't really care about how she looked. But she was changing all thanks to the Pretty Committee. She started singing with the song and picked up her brown brush and began violently shaking her head up and down. She took the brush and brushed through her hair as she began walking towards the bags of clothes she had bought. She fingered the Coach purse Massie had bought her and looked over the Prada, Louis Vuitton, Coach, Chanel, and other clothes she had gotten. Then she remembered back the year before. Believe it or not, she had been pretty fat, and she had tried everything to lose weight. She tried every sort of diet, and she finally decided to become bulimic. She had a huge waist and a huge stomach, and she had been too terrified to even wear t-shirts because she thought she looked fat. The reason she was what she was, was because she was skinny. Claire had put a stop to being bulimic when she left Florida. She looked down at her flat stomach. "I'm so fat!" She yelled pounding her fist on the desk. She ran into the bathroom and stuck her finger down her throat.

Dylan stared at her figure in the mirror. "Ew. There's fat, fat, fat, and more fat." Dylan moaned. She got on AIM and looked to see if anyone is on. Her cousin from New York City was on.

**DylansDramaxoxo**: Hey Elle whats up with you?

**Ellebaby4life**: yo Dyl, im just chilling with my boyfriend

**DylansDramaxoxo**: cool. whats he look like?

**Ellebaby4life**: hes pretty hott! Here, ill show u a pic

**Ellebaby4life is uploading a picture. **

**DylansDramaxoxo**: hes so hott! your so lucky, no boys ever like me

**Ellebaby4life**: Hun, your gorge nvr 4get that

**DylansDramaxoxo**: thanks elle g2g bye

**Ellebaby4life**: ta ta, Dylan

**DylansDramaxoxo**: oh yeah elle

**Ellebaby4life**: yes?

**DylansDramaxoxo**: thanks 

**DylansDramaxoxo has signed off at 8:41 PM.**

Dylan looked over the conversation and smiled. Maybe I am beautiful. Maybe I should just be more confident. I will make the new me a prettier me. This year, I will look great!

Kirsten kicked the soccer ball into the net again. She heard the swish and her mouth cracked into a smile. "Score." She muttered. "If only there was somebody to play with." She said as she jogged over to the net to retrieve the ball. Just then, a cute boy walked past the soccer field and their eyes locked. Kirsten smiled. The boy smiled. Kirsten crashed into the goal and quickly rose to show him she was okay. "Oh my gawd how embarrassing!" She exclaimed. The boy was standing there watching her so she went and walked over. "Hey." Kirsten smiled. The boy had brown and brown eyes. His shaggy hair flew across his face. "Hey." He simply replied. "Do you uh… live around here?" He asked. "Oh no, I live in an apartment a mile from here. I like to walk up here and practice soccer. You play?" Kirsten asked. "Yeah, I'm on the A league for the Hawks." He grinned. "I play forward. You?" "Oh yeah same here. Wanna dribble with me for a few?" He looked her over and stared at her short black shorts and her tee shirt that went above the belly button. Sweat was dripping from her face but he didn't care. She was so hott. "Yeah, whats your name again?" She pushed the strand of hair from her face and smiled. "I'm Kirsten." "I'm Owen." He said. Then he remembered. "Hey, you are that new girl at Westchester School right?" Her face looked surprised but she nodded. "Lets go!" She ordered. Owen smiled and followed her to the net.

Alicia was sitting at her room staring at the computer. "Get on." She murmured to the computer. "Get on." She was waiting for Max to get on. He had asked her out and she had been dying to talk to him.

**Maxwellscores signed on at 8:49 PM.**

**Duh you love Alicia**: hayy, whats up?

**Maxwellscores**: yo cutey. n2m u?

**Duh you love Alicia**: jc

**Maxwellscores**: do u want to meet 2morow?

**Duh you love Alicia**: um, kay

**Maxwellscores**: in front of janitors closet before homeroom. k? g2g bye sexy

**Duh you love Alicia**: kay bye max 

**Maxwellscores is away at 8:54 PM.**

Alicia sat at the computer. She liked him, but didn't like how he called her sexy… she felt awkward, almost scared to see and meet him.

"Bean?" Massie shrieked. "BEAN?" She yelled. She couldn't find him. Bean popped out from Massie's bathroom and Massie ran to get her. "Never do that again!" She sternly yelled pointing her perfectly manicured hand at the dog. Bean whimpered making Massie guilty. She patted him on the head and went to her bookshelf. She took out the OCD yearbook from last year and slowly went through each page looking at the girls she had once ignored and made fun of. She even missed Layne… not that much though. "I kinda miss OCD Bean." Massie said. The dog looked up expecting a pet or hug, but when she got none, she silently dropped her head her paw. Massie smiled and took out her palm pilot.

**MASSIE BLOCK'S CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

**IN: **OCD freaks, no homework, shopping with Claire

**OUT: **new school freaks, homework, shopping alone

**

* * *

**

**HAYY GUYS… WORKING ON MORE CHAPTERS SOON!**

**PCE OUT**


	10. Morning

Alicia gulped nervously. She had butterflies in her stomach, and her hands were a little shaky. She was going to be seeing Max today; and she was actually nervous… confident and proud Alicia was nothing but a shaky beautiful girl that morning. She chose to wear a green short skirt and a see through white shirt that had Bebe written on her boobs. She had Coach sandles and Chanel sunglasses as well. "Well, off I go." She said.

Dylan looked at the mirror and smiled a toothy grin. She wore a beige shirt with a dark brown shirt and a black belt. Her bright red hair was pulled up and her soft hair bounced with every step. She had on Hollister flip flops that her grandmother had bought her. "These shoes don't look that bad." She remarked after staring at her perfect feet. "Look out world, the new Dylan is coming through."

Claire was still shaky from last night. She threw up for the first time in months. In some ways it felt good to her, but in others, it brought back horrid memories of her small depression. Claire pulled on white capri's and a tight green Abercrombie shirt. She combed through her hair and put in a hair clip to keep her bangs out of the way. "Today, I will not throw up." She repeated to herself over and over again. "Today I will not throw up."

Kirsten sat on her soft bed, holding the soccer ball she used last night. She remembered how incredible the night had been for her yesterday; how fun and awesome it was. "Owen promised me to meet him in front of my homeroom." She whispered to herself. "I need to wear something cute now…" She muttered. After minutes of searching, she came across her most expensive tee shirt she owned. She held the small Louis Vuitton shirt up to her body. "Perfect." She exclaimed. She pulled on her Guess? Jeans and made her way to the kitchen. Her father greeted her with a great big smile. "Hey dad why aren't you at work?" She asked suspiciously. "I found a job! A job as an art dealer, honey!" He yelled.

Massie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I forgot to buy myself clothes yesterday." Massie grumbled. "I only have old clothes. EW!" She went through the closet and stopped. There was a shirt that she hadn't worn before. How perfect! She pulled on the navy blue Prada shirt and chose a beige short skirt to go with it. Today, they would enforce the _plan _to overthrow the schools clique, and Massie didn't want to get dirty. She hurried to her laptop and saw Alicia was on.

**Oxdreamtobemexo**: hay Alicia, like my new sn?

**Duh you love Alicia**: I totally heart it

**Oxdreamtobemexo**: whats up with the plan for today?

**Duh you love Alicia**: shit, I totally forgot, I have to meet max before homeroom. sry

**Duh you love Alicia**: maybe we could do it tomorrow:-/

**Oxdreamtobemexo**: okay fine bitch, good luck with your boy

**Oxdreamtobemexo**: kisses

**Duh you love Alicia**: yeah thanks, bye!

**Duh you love Alicia has signed off at 6:38 AM.**

Massie stared open mouthed at the conversation. "Oh this will not do." She tisked as she walked to the kitchen. "Something must be done."

* * *

**hay guys... need 'gasp' more 'gasp' reviews :)**


	11. The Double Plan

Massie and Claire sat in the car and stared out the windows silently. Claire was still wearing Abercrombie.

"Why aren't you wearing the clothes that I bought you yesterday!" Massie hissed.

"Oh I… I thought that they were too dressy. I'll wear them tomorrow, I guess." Claire stuttered.

She smoothed out her shirt and gently patted her hair to see if there was any bumps. "Thanks so much Massie." She said. Massie grumbled and turned back to face the window.

"Oh yeah, I have your homework. Lemme give it to you." She rummaged through her backpack until she stumbled upon the neatly written Math and English assignments. "You need to start learning to write more like me kay? But other than that, nice job." She winked at Claire and turned to face her completely.

"Alicia is like totally blowing us off today to meet that stupid boy of hers." Massie said. "We have to do something to get her to hate him; like embarrassing her in front of the whole school. Then she would totally need to come back to us and she'll be loyal once again." She announced. Claire sat open mouthed at the idea. It was so evil. "Well, don't you think… its kind of mean?" Massie glared at her and smoothed out her eyebrows. "Yes, but she will think because she can blow us off once, she can blow us off and even leave the clique. We can't let her do that again!" Claire sighed and nodded. "Okay, so whats the plan?" "Well first, we have to convince her to…" A ringing was heard. It was Massie's cell phone. "Hay Alicia." Massie said in an icy tone. "Yeah we're almost at your house now. What do you need? You mean your ditching us again? Who's giving you a ride? Your dad is? Why would you let him give you a ride when we're on your way? Why are you running late? "Massie put the phone on her leg. "She's not going to need a ride today." Massie explained. "Yeah… I can hear." Claire muttered. Massie gently slapped her on the side of the head and put the phone at her ear. "Yeah, okay." Massie put her hand on the phone. "Alicia is telling me about the plan." Claire nodded and listened in. Instead of listening, Massie hung up the phone. "We are going to make a plan… we don't need that slut.

Alicia nervously sat in her father's car. He was in the mood to drive her that day. He had to tell her something. "Listen, I know that you didn't like it when Nina came. But her parents are going through some tough times right now. They may be getting a divorce, so we volunteered to watch Nina for 3 weeks." Alicia's mouth opened wide. "Shit dad! She practically ruined my life! Make her go to OCD instead of this new one, I don't think Massie could stand her anymore." She stopped. She didn't really mind Nina, it was Massie who hated her, and Massie wanted to get rid of her last time she stayed. "Actually, I guess for 3 weeks it would be okay." She smiled weakly at her father.


	12. Kirsten's Suprise

Massie sighed and glanced at Alicia through her brand new Dior sunglasses. She was talking to the "clique" of the school. She flipped open her cell phone. "Hey Dyl, get out here in the courtyard, look at Alicia. ASAP!" She barked. She dialed another number. "Claire, get Kirsten and get out to the back courtyard. We totally need to talk." She smiled and settled down in her seat. She hit someone and turned around the apologize.

"Oops, sorry." Massie smiled. She turned to face the beautiful girl with light brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey its fine." She grinned.

"You're the new girl right?"

Massie nodded.

"Welcome!" The girl said.

"I'm Elle. You are?"

"Massie. Massie Block."

Massie waved goodbye and moved over to her friends.

"Hey, look at Alicia." Massie announced.

The girls looked.

Dylan went back to reading the calories of her granola bar, Claire went back to scratching her arm, and Kirsten sighed and put an arm on Massie's shoulder.

"I guess we'll have to lose her again." Her eyes flickered with sadness, then her big eyes got bigger and she scrambled over to a cute boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"HAY!" Kirsten said to Owen.

"Hey." Owen said. A grin swept upon his face. "Listen I need your help. See those girls over there?" He asked. Kirsten looked over the girls that Massie had been mad at. "Yes…" Kirsten said suspiciously.

"Could you like hug me?" He asked shyly. His cheeks burned red. "I mean just as friends. You see they keep bugging me to like them and I cant stand it! They might leave if you hug me."

Kirsten smiled and nodded. "Okay, here I go." She laughed and hugged him. She smelled a sweet smell on him and him as well. Owen quickly glanced at the glaring girls and pulled away.

"Thanks. Yeah and I also have a question." Owen said.

"Yeah?" Kirsten asked sheepishly.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**okay, so hey guys. thanks so much skaterchick98 for all the comments. much appreciated :) and everyone else thanks soooo much. i love you all to death. okay so i need some help for what will happen, when you review i beg you to give me ideas and stuff okay? i also need names for boy and girl characters so give me name ideas too. oh yeah and also, who ever helps me will be loved by me greatly haha yeah well just i really love how you all help me with good things to do , but now all i ask of you is to tell me some good ideas for the story, thanks**

**kisses!**


	13. Fury Unleashed

Kirsten opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She furiously nodded. "Yeah, sure." She managed to squeak. Owen and Kirsten awkwardly stood across from each other. Kirsten's cell phone rang, and she slowly opened her old Burberry purse, and pulled out her Razer. "Listen, I should be going now." She grinned. "Bye." She gave a quick wave and ran to the girls bathroom to answer the call.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Kirsten, get over to the courtyard ASAP." Massie ordered.

"Oh my gawd, Massie, listen to…" Kirsten began, but Massie had already hung up.

Massie stalked towards the group of girls talking to Alicia but halted when a stupid fly flew onto her left Perspex high heel shoe. "Shoo!" She muttered not wanting to cause attention. When the bug wouldn't move, she dug her right heel onto the bug. "Ow!" She shrieked realizing she missed. Massie slipped off her shoe and settled onto a nearby unoccupied picnic bench. She gently massaged her bruised foot, when finally; Dylan, Claire, and Kirsten made their way towards her.

"Hey, what do you guys have next period?" Dylan asked.

"Technology." Claire muttered.

"Phys Ed." Kirsten said.

"Study Hall." Massie announced.

"Cool, me too!" Dylan grinned.

"Massie, what are we going to do about Alicia?" Kirsten asked. Massie turned to face them all. Their faces filled with question. "Well, we'll just have to get the other girls to hate her." Massie smiled.

"We are going to find somebody new to replace Alicia for now though, and I have somebody in mind."

She pointed to Elle. "Hey Elle!"

Elle looked up from her schoolwork and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Can you come over here for a minute? I have to ask you something."

Elle slowly made her way to the girls. "Hi, I'm Elle." She announced.

"This is Dylan, Kirsten, and Ku-laire." Massie said. "Do you wanna hang out with us for a while?"

"Sure. That would be pretty cool." Elle said.

"Ahbviously." Massie smiled.

"So, do you have a boyfriend or any crush, Elle?"

"Well, I really like that guy." She pointed to Owen.

"He's not single just to tell you." Kirsten piped up.

"Sure, like you would know. You always have your nose in a book or in homework and in soccer. So who is it then, smart one?" Dylan asked.

"Well, uh." Kirsten stopped.

"This could be at least 2 gossip points if you say, but if you don't know, your just being an annoying bioych." Dylan reminded her.

"Okay fine. Jeez, why do you guys care so much!" Kirsten yelled. "It's me okay? You guys are too busy to care about me. Its always someone else who needs attention. Well, I've had enough!" Kirsten shouted. She stormed to Alicia and the other girls.

"Kirsten, wait!" They all shouted.

"And another one is gone…" Claire mutters.

"Shut up." Massie said. She furiously opened her Glossip Lip Gloss and smeared it over her dry lips. "Fucking new school." She grumbled.

Claire, Dylan, and Elle were busy in a conversation talking about boys.

Massie flipped open her Palm Pilot.

**MASSIE BLOCK'S CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION:**

**IN: **Elle, Overthrowing Alicia, 3 Member Clique

**OUT: **Alicia, Befriending Alicia, 4 Member Clique

* * *

**hey guys, i have a question. do you guys think this story is good enough to add more chapters too? or should i just end it now?**

**pce out**

**Gina**


	14. Lunch Change

Kirsten's day was a blur since she yelled at Massie. Even knowing that her father would buy her anything she wanted wouldn't brighten her day. She opened up her Razer phone and glanced at the hallway to make sure nobody was looking.

"Hey, Owen?" Kirsten asked.

"Hey! Whats up?"

"Eh, nothing much, I just wanted to ask you if I could sit with you at lunch. My friends are being bioych's." Kirsten said.

"Sure, I sit with some other boys if that's okay." Owen said and he pumped his fist in the air. "Oh yeah, keep it low about us going out okay?"

"Uh yeah sure." Kirsten smiled and her heart raced. "Well, I'll see you at 12:00 then. Bye" Kirsten said. She hung up the phone and quickly dropped it in her purse. The bell for first period rang and she quickly made her way to her first period class.

"You're late." Her English teacher hissed.

"I'm so sorry! My… locker was jammed shut." Kirsten lied.

"You have a detention after school, take your seat."

Kirsten sighed and slunk into her seat. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

**hey guys... ikik short chapter. im doing more tho, have no fear!**

**pce out**


	15. Perv Alert

Alicia waved to her new friends as she made her way to physics class. "Hey Massie!" Alicia greeted her. "Sup?"

Massie slammed her locker shut. She looked up at Alicia with such hatred Alicia looked down to the floor with terror. "Whats wrong?" She whispered.

"Bitch." Massie muttered. She made her way through the hallway linking arms with Dylan.

Alicia stood in complete shock. Then she felt a hand slide into the butt pocket of her jeans.

"Hey baby." Max said in a sexy voice.

Alicia gulped and slowly turned around to face him. Her stomach felt like it would burst. She was so nervous to talk to him one on one. "Uh, hi."

"How about giving me a kiss?" He said.

She stared into his green eyes, entranced with his beauty, and before she could talk, his lips were in hers. She pulled away after a few seconds of smelling his Hollister cologne and feeling his soft lips on hers, and turned to see a teacher looking right at them.

"Detention! Both of you. Max, I'm very surprised." The teacher said.

Max stood grinning at Alicia, and as the teacher walked away, he touched her back where her bra strap sat and pulled it off her skin and let go making it snap. The he took his hand and gently brushed it across her back. Alicia silently froze. She was almost… scared.

"Listen I gotta go to class. I'll see you later sexy."

"Pervert." She mumbled after him.

* * *

**believe me, i know what pervs do... i have many stalkers for some reason and i know just how to get rid of them, and Alicia will do the same :)**

**pce out**


	16. Math Horrors

Claire looked at the clock in her geometry class. The minutes moved by slowly and Claire was feeling more and more bored listening to the teacher go on and on about triangles and stuff. Her cell phone vibrated and she slowly took it out of her pocket, making sure the teacher didn't see.

**Duh you love Alicia: **hey omg, listen to this.

**oO Claire Bear Oo: **wat do you want?

**Duh you love Alicia:** you remember max?

**oO Claire Bear Oo: **yah what about him

**Duh you love Alicia:** he's such a perv. But I don't kno wat to do about him! Help!

**oO Claire Bear Oo: **what does he do that's… pervish?

**Duh you love Alicia: **he touched my butt and back and pulled my bra strap. What should I do?

**oO Claire Bear Oo: **wellllllll, ignore him and if he keeps doing it tell the teachers.

**Duh you love Alicia: **thanks, you're the greatest.

**oO Claire Bear Oo: **lol ik, Massie is mad at you because…

Just as Claire began to type, her geometry teacher was hovering over her.

"Ms. Lyons, the phone." Mr. Bianco said holding his hand out. Claire sighed and quickly shut it off. "Thank God its protected with a password." She thought.

"Ms. Lyons, I'll be expecting you at detention today after school."

The whole class "Oohed" and Claire felt like she'd cry. She had never been in a detention before.

"Shit." Claire muttered.

Claire touched her Coach pen for reassurance and gripped her chair, because she was ready to scream.

* * *

**any ideas for the story?**


	17. Could Derrington Be Out?

Massie felt a poke on her back. She sighed and turned to face the hottest boy she had ever seen. He had dark brown hair and the brown eyes. She usually would think brunettes, brown eyed boys were plain but this boy looked different than all the others, he looked... hot.

"Hey, do you get any of this?" He asked, pointing to his math notes.

"Hi." Massie managed to squeak. "Yeah, you need to make a common denominator before you do the problem." She explained as she pointed to his paper. She started to flirt, and took the pencil out of his hand, and erased the work. Massie courageously began to write the equation over again, but then stopped. She handed him the pencil abruptly. She thought of one word. Derrington.

"Sorry, I really gotta get this done." She smiled and turned back to her work. For the next 37 minutes of class, Massie sat erasing her blank sheet of paper, thinking back to her old life. The teacher shuffled some papers and cleared his throat.

"Students, class is over. I would like Massie and James please come up here. Everyone else may leave. Have a nice day."

Massie stood and slowly made her way to the teacher. She slowly picked a piece of lint from her tube top, and scratched her tan arm. She turned to James and scowled.

"You two were talking to eachother for quite a long time during class." Mr. Court said. "You two can flirt in the halls and out of school but not in this class, and not in detention, which you two will be attending."

"But, I was helping this twerp with the math." Massie shrieked.

"Thomas could have asked me, and you could've told him to ask me. Thinking; Ms. Block will do you good in the future. For now, you can think in detention. Go there immediately after ninth period."

"This is not fair!" Massie screamed as she stalked off into the hallway. She ran into the bathroom flung herself into a stall. Just then- in the stall beside hers- there was a sound of puking.

"Hello?" Massie asked.

Silence.

Massie knew someone in there was bulimic, and if it was a popular slut, she could totally ruin her for it.

Massie smiled and loudly made her way out of her stall, pretending to flush and pull up her pants. She went to the sinks, and turned the water on, and then turned it off, and made pounded her feet on the ground as if she was leaving. She stood and waited for 5 minutes until someone made their way from the stalls to the sink. Massie froze. There in front of her was her very own Claire.

* * *

**hey guys, soo freaking busy with exams coming up, but hey school is ending and im gonna write like crazy.**

**pce out**


	18. Dylan's Chance

"Dylan, where were the Holy Wars?" Mrs. Laugerhause asked.

"Jeruselum." She answered while she picked her finger. Social studies was the easiest subject ever, and this was the most boring class, considering she learned everything at OCD.

"Good job Dylan. I think you should move up a class. You're work here has been extremely exceptional. How would you like to move up to 8th grade History?" The teacher questioned Dylan.

"Ugh, I don't know. I'll have to talk to my mom. Can I go to the bathroom?" Dylan said.

"Yes of course."

Dylan quickly put her 100 test in her binder and slowly made her way to the bathroom. In the bathroom, she reapplied her lip gloss and made her eyeliner thicker. She combed through her hair a few times with her fingers, and wandered through the hallway.

Just as she made her way back into the classroom, the bell went off. Dylan rushed to get her books, but fell. She quickly got up, to save herself the embarrasement, she laughed.

"Do you need help?" The boy who sits in front of her asked. He smiled. Dylan smiled. "Yeah sure." Dylan grinned.

He held out his hand for her. She reached up and held it. His hand was soft and warm. "I'm Jake." He said.

"I'm Dylan." She introduced herself.

**

* * *

**

**sry for the short chapter. pce out C:**


	19. Detention

After 9th period, the whole clique other than Dylan marched into the detention room.

'You have 2 minutes before detention starts. Sign in here." The drowsy teacher ordered after putting her index finger in her long chapter book to save the page.

Kirsten looked at Alicia, Claire, and Massie and laughed.

"What is your problem?" Alicia hissed.

Kirsten stared at her friends, oops, ex-friends, and turned around and sat in a corner of the room.

Claire slowly wrote her cursive name in the sign up sheet, and mumbled to the teacher.

"CanIhavemycellphoneback?" Claire asked.

The teacher looked up from the book with a bored expression. "What? Speak up child."

"Can I have my phone please?"

"We are going to give your phone to your parents, when they come to pick you up. You can call them right over there." The plump old lady said, pointing to an old phone.

"Massie! My phone. My parents. Ehmygawd, what do I do!" Claire screamed

"Shut up. They'll probably take it from you. I'll get you another one, simple as that." Massie whispered. "Yeah and maybe if you write the essay due next week, I'll give you a sidekick, or whatever." Massie smiled.

Claire grumbled and nodded.

Alicia stood pacing the room until she looked up to see Max right in front of her. She tried to swallow, but her throat was so dry she couldn't. She opened her purse and took out her Skittles bubblegum. She popped it into her mouth and smiled.

"Alicia, I've been _dying_ to see you." Max cooed. His arm slid around her waist. She shuddered.

"Hi!" Claire popped over to the two, trying to stop the pervert from doing anything to Alicia. "Hi Alicia, hi Max." She smiled.

Alicia sighed a sigh of relief, "thank God for Kul-laire."

"We're a little busy right now." Max grumbled.

Just then the teacher rang her stupid bell and announced the detention class had begun.

Alicia had taken her seat, and to her surprise, the pervert went behind her. He scooched his chair right behind hers until she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Oh gawd." She thought.

* * *

**running out of ideas... i may not be able to finish this story :(**


	20. The Unaware Rich

Dylan sat at the front of the school. She took out her Gucci purse and pulled out her Sidekick. She dialed Claire, Massie, Kirsten, and even Alicia, but none of them answered the calls.

**DylansDramaxoxo**: Massie, you there?

**DylansDramaxoxo**: Ku-laire?

**DylansDramaxoxo**: Kirsten?

**DylansDramaxoxo**: ALICIA!

She moaned.

"Okay, so I have no ride, I don't have the number to my moms hotel room in the Bahamas… what the hell am I going to do."

"Hey you need a ride?" She heard a familiar voice say.

It was Jake.

"Ehmygawd, I seriously do. Could you give me one?" Dylan gushed.

"Yeah, but I need to go to the mall to get my mom a gift really quick. You mind?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yeah sure." She said.

"Okay, well I just called for a taxi to come and pick me up, so do you have any cash?" He asked.

"You have to be kidding me. Of Course." Dylan exclaimed.

All of a sudden, the taxi came up to the school, and the two kids got in.

Once at the mall, Dylan ran into Tiffany and bought a cheap little $500 necklace for Jake's mother.

"Here, add this into the gift that your giving to her." Dylan smiled.

Jake looked at the gift tag and almost fell to the floor. "Dylan, you do know that this necklace is $500, right?"

"Yeah so?"

"That's how much money my parents make a week!" Jake shouted. "How can you afford it!"

"Well, you know… I usually spend, like $2,000 dollars a day… that's nothing." She mumbled.

"So, your like… rich… like, Paris Hilton rich?"

"Totally… except Paris Hilton is famous… and I'm not. Bummer."

Jake stared in awe.

"Well, here lemme give you the 20 dollars I was going to use to get my mom a gift." Jake said.

"Let's get ice cream… your treat." Joked Dylan.


	21. Alicia In Danger

Detention had ended after 2 hours of silence.

Alicia walked as fast as she could to the bathroom, while Massie slowly made her way to her locker. Kirsten stood inside the classroom completely stupefied at her memory. "I'm mad at them. I repeat, I'm mad at Massie."

"Hey, do you know where Alicia is?" Max came up from behind Kirsten and touched her shoulder.

"Hell no, and I don't care!" Kirsten shouted and ran out of the room. While she was jogging through the hallway, she thought back to all the times with her friends. Laughing, flirting, shopping, eating, sleepovers, and every other thing they did since they met.

"Kirsten?" Alicia whipered from the bathroom. "Can you like, uh, come here for a minute?"

"Yeah okay… what is it?"

"See, Max is being really perverted now, I really don't know what to do!" Alicia said as she wiped a quick tear from her eye. "I'm kinda scared."

"Alicia! Eh my gawd, that's terrible. We'll call him okay?" Kirsten said giving Alicia a hug. "We'll get rid of him."

"Okay thanks so much, you're the greatest!" Alicia said.

Alicia took out her phone and flipped it open. She dialed a number and quickly put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Max said.

"Yeah, hi this is Alicia."

"Hey baby."

"Max, you really gotta stop that."

"Hey, hey sexy don't talk to me like that."

"Don't call me that."

Pause

"You're my girl, remember? You said yes to going out with me. I'll call you what I want."

"I'm breaking up with you, I'm not your girl anymore."

"Oh no you don't. Break up with me, and you're life will be a living hell."

Alicia quickly snapped the phone shut.

"I'm scared. What do I do!" Alicia cried.

Kirsten stood in shock. "Let's go to my house, we'll talk about it there okay?"

Alicia nodded. This would be her first time ever at Kirsten's apartment.

* * *

**more chapters coming soon **

**pce out**


	22. Parent Problems

Massie struggled to keep from crying as she walked into her fathers car.

"Massie, I need to talk." Massie's mother looked at her with anger flaring in her green eyes. "You're father and I have decided to punish you for getting a detention the first few weeks of public school."

Massie rolled her shoulders and massaged her forehead, "Whatever."

"You are grounded. No more cell phones, computers, tv's, iPods, credit cards, shopping, or sleepovers for two months." Mrs. Block ordered.

"What the fuck!" Massie exclaimed, quickly putting her hand over her mouth.

"Massie! How could you say something like that?" Massie's mother said. "We just want our favorite daughter to learn her lesson so you won't have problems like this in the future."

"What do you mean… your _favorite_ daughter? I'm the only one you've had," Massie said suspiciously.

"Yes, yes of course darling." Mrs. Block quickly said.

The rest of the ride was silent.

Massie ran into her room the moment she got home. She grabbed her credit card from herpurse and ran to the computer.

"I'm just going to have to buy another set of clothes and phones and a laptop until the time is over." She cackled.

Just as Massie got onto the Apple Store website, the computer shut off.

"SHIT!"

Massie quickly started to call Dylan and Claire. As the dialing began, a woman's voice on the other side of the phone began talking.

"I'm sorry, your T-Mobile Account has been deleted. For any questions, please call 391-3874."

"FUCK!"

Massie grabbed her cash she had in all her purses and shoved it into a shoebox under the bed.

"How could this be happening!" Massie cried.

Massie slowly walked around her room. Her iPod, her tv, her movies, her phone, her stereo and everything else that had been in her room was gone. A stack of books sat on her desk. On top of the books was an envelope. It read,

Dear Massie,

In order to punish you, we have taken your most beloved possessions including some of your clothes.

Massie paused. "CRAP!"

We have also decided if you would like to get your things back, you must earn them. When you are ready to tell us that you understand what you did was wrong, we will give you a list of chores. We also gave you these books to read. When you finish each one, and take a short quiz, we'll give you an item back.

You need to know that we love you,

Love Mommy and Daddy.

"Oh great," Muttered Massie.

Massie slowly looked over the pile of books.

"Are you serious?" Massie cried as she read the book titles.

"Roll of Thunder Hear My Cry, Gone with the Wind, Hoot, Flush, Because of Win Dixie, The Whipping Boy, and Anne of Green Gables. Wow, this really sucks." Massie groaned as she plopped down on her bed. "This really sucks..."

* * *

**getting more written right now.**


	23. Massie Confused

**Sorry everyone, about the last chapter and the huge wait. Some things have happened in my life, and I haven't had any time at all whatsoever. Well, heres the next chapter; long and good… I hope. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Claire slowly opened her diary. She traced her hand over the pages, covered with glitter and sparkles. She read through the entries, taking each one in.

There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" A soft voice asked from behind the door.

"Yeah, whatever," Claire mumbled. She quickly pushed the diary under her pillow, and sprawled out on her bed.

Massie walked in.

"Hey Claire. We have to talk…," Massie started.

"I know, Massie. I swear I won't do it again. I promise, just PLEASE don't tell my parents." Claire said.

"Okay, I guess," Massie sighed, "but there's something else I need to tell you."

Claire picked up her stereo remote and turned on Gwen Stafani's _Hallabackgirl_.

"That is so old, you freak!" Shrieked Massie, and she grabbed the remote and turned off the music.

Claire laughed and picked up her teddy bear from the floor. "Tell me." Claire said.

"Okay, well my parents took away my computer, phone, stereo, iPod… _everything_!" Massie cried.

"Oh, wow…" Claire began.

"It's just not fair!"

"Why?"

"Why, what!" Massie screamed.

"Why did they take it away?"

"They said they wanted to… punish me for getting a detention."

"Could it be something else, that they aren't saying?"

"Hm…" Massie said.

She rested her chin on her hand and took a deep breath.

"I don't know… maybe I can see tonight." Massie said.

"Okay. I almost have your math homework finished, by the way."

Massie smiled, "thanks Claire. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh, trust me, I know," chirped Claire.


	24. The Sabotage Begins

Kirsten slowly unlocked the door to her apartment. Alicia and Kirsten quickly creeped through the apartment building to the third floor. The walls were a plain beige color, and the floor was a navy blue carpet with many stains and rips.

"Here we are…" Kirsten murmered. Fumbling with the key to her room.

She opened the door and motioned for Alicia to follow, as they made their way to the kitchen. The apartment was very bright. There were paintings all over the walls. There was a tidy little kitchen had linoleum floors and bright yellow walls.

"I like it," smiled Alicia.

Kirsten glanced at Alicia to make sure she was talking right. "You mean, you actually _like_ it?"

"Yeah, its really cute." Alicia said.

"Well, thank you," a soft female voice said.

Alicia spun around on her heels to face Kirsten's mother.

"Mother, this is Alicia. Alicia, this is my Mother."

"Hello…" Alicia said.

"You can call me Sophia, dear." She looked at Alicia from her black Perspex heels, to her green Dolce and Gabana sweater. It was obvious she approved of Kirsten's friend.

"Mom, where's dad?"

"He's on a business trip. By the way, we need to go shopping," Sophia reminded Kirsten.

"Okay, whatever. Let's go to my room, Alicia."

"You're going _shopping_?" Alicia gasped.

"My dad has a job again, and we have real money to spend. Look at this!" Kirsten exclaimed.

She pointed to a few Coach, Louis Vuitton, and Tiffany bags.

"I went shopping for the first time in a while. It was incredible!"

Alicia smiled. "I'm so happy for you! But I have to tell you something pretty important, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Nina is coming back for a while."

"Oh gawd!" Kirsten shrieked.

"This is going to be the perfect time to sabotage Massie." Alicia smiled her toothy grin as she took out her notebook and pen.

* * *

**i think i need more reviews everyone!**


	25. The Breakup

**i'm not going to mention names, but if you really dont like this book before you finish reading _every_ chapter, then go ahead and complain away, but first read the whole thing okay? thanks**

* * *

"I seriously cannot believe we have to take Spanish!" Claire exclaimed as she answered yet another question on her homework wrong.

"Ehmygawd, seriously," Massie agreed. She popped a piece of Juciy Fruit in her mouth.

"Puedo tener un…err… gum?" Claire asked, biting her pencil.

"Yeah, or si," Massie laughed and tossed Claire the rest of her gum. "Take it all, I gotta get the sugar free kind, or I'm going to get fat."

Claire sighed as she placed the gum on her desk.

"How's life with Derrington?"

"I really don't know. I haven't talked to him in a long time… and there's this guy in school that is absolutely ah-dorable."

"Oh, well Cam and I broke up…" Claire began, "he said 'it's not the same as before' so he dumped me."

"Kuh-laire!" Massie quickly hugged Claire and whispered,"he was a jerk anyways."

Claire took the cd that Cam had given her, and threw it in the trash.

She then fingered her photo album completely filled with pictures of Cam and Claire together. She traced her hand across each picture before furiously ripping each one to shreds.

She went to her bed and snuggled under the covers, still in her jeans and sweater, and fell asleepcrying tears ofsadness, dampening her bed and clothes.


	26. Trouble with Dylan

Dylan sprawled out on her bed. She sighed with happiness as she touched her cheek where Jake had kissed her. "I think I'm in love," Dylan said.

"In love with whom?" Dylan's new maid Hannah asked as she passed the doorway.

Hannah had a pale face and brown hair with dark brown highlights. She was short and plump. Hannah had to be at least 17 years old.

"Oh, just this totally gorge boy that I met today." She smiled.

"That's wonderful!" Hannah exclaimed.

Suddenly, Dylan's phone began to ring.

"Ugh, I have a call waiting." Dylan said, glancing at the door and then at Hannah.

"Oh, yes of course. Go ahead. I'll be downstairs if you need me." The maid muttered. She made her way out the door, gently closing it behind her.

"Hello?" Dylan asked in her sweet, sweet voice.

"Hello. Is this Dylan Marvil?" A deep male voice asked.

"Er, yes it is. Who's calling?" Dylan said.

"This is Frank Berstien with the Princess Margaret Hospital in the Bahamas. A drunk driver slammed into your mother's car this morning at approximately 12:32 AM. Your mother is in critical condition. She has suffered major injuries with her feet, and back. She has also suffered minor injuries with her head."

Dylan dropped the phone.

"Eh, no. NO! This can't be happening!" Dylan shrieked.

"Hello? Ms. Marvil?" Frank asked repeatedly on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, yes. I'm here." Dylan said, picking up the phone, and gripping it tightly. Her hands became slippery and hot as she struggled to keep from crying. But before she could hear anything else, the world around her became black, and she fell to the floor.


	27. Dangerous Boyfriends

Life has been so totally hectic. Boyfriends, makeup, and clothes are suddenly seeming more and more important to me than ever! Although I adore writing, I'm not sure if I should keep doing it.If people actually like this story, they I'd be glad to keep it going. Thanks for all your help and applause!

* * *

Kirsten and Alicia sat silently on the bed.

"So, what do you want to do?" Kirsten picked up a pillow and put it in her lap.

"Hm… I'm not sure, how about you?" Alicia said, while examining her nails.

"How about we go get our nails done? I'm in the need for a pedicure and manicure anyways." Kirsten said, looking down at her long skinny fingers.

"Ehmygawd, totally!" Alicia jumped off the bed and went through Kirsten's wardrobe.

"Eh, what are you doing?" Kirsten said slowly getting off the bed.

"Getting you a new outfit, you need to have some style!" Alicia said, "Here, try this on!"

Kirsten quickly slipped on a white skirt and a maroon V-neck shirt.

"Ehmygawd, you have to wear that. I totally heart it!" Alicia announced giving herself an imaginative pat on the back.

"Okay, lets go!" Kirsten said.

Just then, Alicia's phone call began to ring. She looked at Kirsten with a horrified face, as she looked at the caller.

"Kirsten… its Max." She whispered.

"Give me that goddamn phone!" Kirsten grabbed the cell phone and began talking.

"Hello?"

"Yes, yes, she isn't here right now."

"I will not tell her that."

"You're the one that threatened her!"

"Get away from her Max, you moron!"

"She did NOT say that!"

"Fuck off, asshole!"

"I can't believe you Max, you need help… a physiatrist should be in your best interest."

Kirsten furiously hung up the phone. "I hate that kid!" She shrieked.

"Let's go," Alicia said, pulling Kirsten's arm towards the door.


	28. The Painful Truth

"Dylan, are you awake?"

Dylan opened her eyes. Three figures were hovering over her.

"What happened?" Dylan murmured.

She touched her forehead in pain.

"Ouch!"

Claire put a towel on her forehead. "You fainted. Do you feel okay now?"

"Yeah, I guess… I had this terrible dream that some man from a princess lala hospital called and told me that my mother was in a car crash, phft how ridiculous is that?" Dylan smiled.

Claire and Massie looked at each other.

Mrs. Block gently kneeled down before Dylan and shooed the two girls away.

Massie closed the door behind her and Claire. Both girls silently looked down at the floor waiting to see what would happen next.

Dylan let out a blood-curdling scream and began sobbing.

"That wasn't too bad," Massie said pushing Claire into her room.

"So I talked to my parents about the detention," Massie swallowed. "But they wouldn't tell me why. Last night I stood in front of their room and listened. From what I could hear, they had another kid before me!"

Claire shook her head. "Whoa, that's really weird."

"No, but there's more. My dad lost his job!"

Claire gasped. "But…"

"There's no money coming in, and we're surviving on the money in his retirement and in his savings. They sold all my things!"

"Massie, that's terrible!" Claire sighed, "I wonder whats going to happen to my parents and my brother and I. If you cant pay the rent, then we'll need to move and you might have to sell the house and…"

"Claire, shut up." Massie scowled. "We need to get back at Alicia, with or without my best friend, the dollar bill. Are you going to help or not?"


	29. Alicia's Problem

wow, life has been crazy. new and ex boyfriends, dates, dances, designer purses galore for me. phew i'm taking a break from all the drama and writing a little bit more for you guys. enjoy!

* * *

Alicia stood staring at the mirror. Was she seeing things, or could she really not fit into size 3 jeans?

"Ehmygawd, what is happening to me?" She shrieked.

"Excuse me, miss, are you alright?" A small skinny salesclerk at Guess? asked, peeking through the curtains.

"Kristen?! Get over here!" Alicia screamed. The whole store turned to the dressing room, and muttered about how loud teenage girls are nowadays.

"Esta es mal…"

Kirsten came into the dressing room. Clothing was piled in her arms. "What do you want?"

"This doesn't fit me anymore, I'm not a fucking size 3. Ehmygawd, this isn't cool. What did I do to deserve this, God?!" Alicia screamed to the ceiling.

Silence.

"Alicia…"

"Shut up! I'm not done! I haven't been a bitch to any girl in like, a whole week. I've been nice to ugly girls in the new school, and I actually gave my mom a hug this morning when she made me breakfast. I tipped the guy at starbucks when I bought two croissants and a venti frappacino. I EVEN SMILED AT THE BITCH OF A LUNCH LADY WHEN I BOUGHT HER DISGUSTING BROWNIES AND CAKE!"

"Alicia…?"

"Ugh! I'm so disgusting!" Alicia pulled a box of cupcakes out of her purse and chucked it to the ground. She stomped on it as if there were live bugs inside the box.

She stood panting as Kristen stared in awe.

"I'll be outside looking at the obese people jeans," grunted Alicia.

"Yeah… uh, I think she has a little eating problem," Kristen muttered to herself.

"You're telling me, that this skirt doesn't come in a size 5? What kind of shithole is this place?" Alicia screeched.

The salesclerk began to stutter, "Miss, I… I don't know why, I don't order the stock here."

Kristen grabbed Alicia's arm and pulled her towards the door. "I'm incredibly sorry for her attitude… her, her mother just died," Kristen explained, as she tugged at Alicia's arm harder, making her way through the silent hall. People all around were staring at her, and Kristen didn't like this kind of attention.

"That's it Alicia, I'm going home."

"But, but no wait, wait, we barely started to go shopping!" Alicia stuttered. Chocolate cupcake was smeared around her mouth, as she stuffed her face with ho-ho's on the mall bench.

"You need to stop this, it's disgusting, pathetic, and stupid of you," Kristen pulled out her red Cherry Chocolate cell phone, and called her mother to pick them up.


	30. Another Block?

**I'm adding some more chapters right now. Thanks a lot to Llama Lover for all your comments and suggestions. Llamas do rule! **

* * *

Massie hovered over the computer in the school library. Normally she wouldn't touch them because germs were covering them, but she was desperate for answers. She searched her parent's names and looked for as many adoption agencies over the country as she could find. She looked at every child's sad face on the websites of agencies. Massie searched for her last name on every one, and nothing came up. Finally, on the last website America World Adoption. One entry came up for her last name. She gulped and slowly clicked on the name Cheryl Block. The screen went blank. 

"Fuck." Massie muttered.

"Mrs. Henderson? Can you help me get this computer back on?" She asked, in an irritated voice.

"Honey, the library is closed. It's 6 o'clock," Mrs. Henderson explained sweetly, pointing to the clock on the wall beside Massie.

"This is soooo important, I really need to get on!" Massie cried in frustration.

"I'm sorry, rules are rules." She smiled and guided Massie to the exit.

"Fuck you, fuck this school, fuck my parents, fuck everything," Massie murmured as she searched for a quarter in her purse. Massie began to clean the pay phone with a tissue, when she saw Elle standing outside looking for her father's car.

"Elle, hey… I was wondering... could I have a ride home?" Massie asked sheepishly.

"Oh, Massie, right?"

Massie nodded.

"Yeah, sure. You live in that really rich neighborhood near the park, right?"

"Yep, how do you know?"

"Well, let's just say I dated someone who lived there," Elle smiled and grabbed Massie's arm.

A black Porsche drove up the bus loop in front of the school.

"That's my ride," Elle proudly announced.

"Hm… maybe she could be my new friend…" Massie muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."


	31. The Biggest Fear

For many days, Dylan lay in bed. Motionless. Silence. She hardly speak, nor ate. "How could this have happened to me?" She whispered to herself. During the few times she went to the bathroom, she glanced in the mirrors direction. There was a pale, lifeless girl staring back at her. Instead of her normal worries of her weight, and the cute boy who sat next to her in science, her fears were of her mother's death. For as long as she could remember, she didn't have a father, and if her mother died, she wouldn't know where she would live. Hannah had become her key to the outside world. The maid would tell her the latest gossip and info on the celebrities. These were the only times during the day when Dylan smiled and enjoyed herself. Even her best friends seemed to have forgotten about her.

"Dylan, listen to this!" Hannah rushed into the bedroom waving a magazine in her hands. "Britney Spears shaved her head!

Dylan smiled and looked at the picture of the celebrity slut. Instead of enjoying herself, she felt a sense of pity for Britney. The picture of her face showed all the sorrow and depression that Dylan was suffering from at that moment.

"Hannah, I'm just going to go to sleep right now… you can show me later." Dylan turned on her back to face the wall. She stared at the lime green wall, covered in photos of her friends and her. That's when Dylan realized- there was no pictures of her mother and her. There were no good memories with her mother. In fact, they barely acknowledged each other when they were under the same roof. Dylan reached for her cell phone and dialed the numbers to her mother's hospital.

"Hello, if you know the name of the patient you are calling for, say the first and last name now." A friendly high-pitched voice said in a recording.

Dylan hung up the phone and sat on her bed crying. She didn't want to call, because she was afraid of how she would react if her mother was really really bad, or worse; dead.


	32. Owens Charm

** just to**** let you know, things between owen and kristen will be very intimate, so all you romance lovers finally get to the good part.**

** i'm on a writing spree, i'll probably have more chapters by tonight. review or i won't post them!!**

* * *

Kristen was filing her nails while sitting lazily on her brand new bed. It's the kind of bed that you see on commercials that form to your body when you lay on it. Kristen had always had trouble sleeping, so she decided to test out the bed, hoping she wouldn't be exhausted during science and business class every day. Just as she began to blow on her nails, waiting impatiently for them to dry, her phone began to ring her favorite song, Somebody Told Me, by the Killers.

"Hello?" Kristen asked.

"Kristen, hey! It's Owen," a shy voice said.

"Yeah hey, how's it goin'?"

"Good, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my house tonight. Ya know, just to watch a movie and have some dinner, if you don't want to it's okay. I just thought that…" he blubbered.

"I'd love to! What time?"

"6:30," his voice sounded relieved.

"Okay, I'll be there. Bye!"

Kristen smiled as she placed the phone on the dresser beside her bed. He was so cute, and funny, and smart. "As long as he's not perverted, he's the perfect guy…" Kristen sighed and lay on her bed. Then she began to wonder about Owen. Did he cook? Would his parents be there tonight? Does he like girly girls? How old is he? What grade is he in!?

"Well, I guess I'll be having a lot to ask him about tonight…"

Kristen's cell phone rang again, and she quickly picked up, assuming it was Owen.

"Hello?" She asked in a sexy voice.

"Kristen, is that you?" Claire asked, her voice seemed irritated.

"That's me."

"Listen, we're going to have to delay the normal sleepover tomorrow night, instead we're going to go to the mall and just talk. We have some big problems right now."

"What problems could be so dreadfully bad?" Mocked Kristen in a british accent.

"Dylan's mom got in a car crash in Hawaii, she could die. Massie's father lost her job, there's no money. Nina is coming back to stay with Alicia for a while… we have some problems." Claire stated, "Be in front of Tiffany at 3:30 tomorrow afternoon, be there or consider yourself clique-less." And that was it, Claire hung up, leaving Kristen staring at her phone with her mouth wide open.

She began to dial Dylan's phone number when she realized that she only had an hour to get ready and go to Owens house. "Dylan can wait."


	33. More Blood!

"Hey Massie, do you like Diet Coke?" Elle asked, holding two bottles in her hand.

Massie grinned and snatched the bottle of soda, chugging the aspritame filled concoction. "I lurve diet coke!"

The two girls laughed as the car made its way through the streets.

"Elle, how'd you like to sleep over tomorrow night?" Massie asked, giving her infamous smile with her eyebrows raised.

"Hm, I have a date with my super gorge boyfriend at noon, but I could get to your house about 3:00, how does that sound?" Elle asked, as she played with her palm pilot.

Massie grabbed her palm pilot from her purse (the only technological device left from her parents thieving) and emailed Elle on her device. They emailed each other making fun of the weird kids at school and the bald butler that drove the car.

Massie felt if was way too soon that she had to leave the car to go to her boring old mansion.

"Bye Elle! Thanks a lot!" Massie screamed as she opened the front door.

"Your welcome, no biggie!" Elle gave her a thumbs up sign as she signaled the driver to leave.

If only Elle knew, Massie wasn't just saying thank you for the ride, she was thanking her for becoming her new best friend, I mean- who wouldn't want to be Massie's best friend?

Massie grinned from ear to ear, it was the first one in a long time. She stepped in the house, and felt a nice warm breeze blow into her face. She was almost blinded from the bright lights that filled the house. Massie took off her shoes and tiptoed into the kitchen to sneak a snack before dinner. Little did she know that her parents were already in there, having a very intense conversation.

"We have to protect Massie for as long as we can!" Her mothers voice said sternly.

"She should know, for the sake of this house and everything we own! Massie is old enough to know the truth." Mr. Block said. Massie could hear her fathers designer penny loafer shoes squeak as he paced the kitchen floor.

"I just think it could break her heart..." Mrs. Block began. Suddenly, Massie lost control of her socks on the slippery floor, and dove head first into the kitchen. Her two flabberghasted parents watched her slide and collide head first into the island counter top in the middle of the room.

"Shit, that really hurt!" Massie muttered as she gradually got up from the floor.

"Kendra, go get her the first aid kit, she's bleeding a lot!" Mr. Block yelled as he rushed to his daughter.

Massie grumbled and muttered random phrases and words as her father picked her up and put her on a love seat in the living room. Around this time, she lost consciousness.

* * *

**talk about intense!! haha i'll write more later, my brother has to get on the computer.**

**by the way, aspartame is a fake sugar in diet drinks and in sugar free foods that was animal tested and caused cancer after many doses. bad aspratame.  
**


	34. First Kisses Lead to Makeout Sessions

Kristen checked herself out in the mirror for a quick peek before getting a ride to Owens house. She thought she looked casual, yet sexy, and mature, yet adventurous with her jean pants folded to the knees and an adorable green tank top that went low enough to show just the right amount of cleavage. Kristen also modeled her black polka-dotted flats that she had secretly bought from Hot Topic, (whether her friends like it or not, she likes the clothes there) and a white Abercrombie and Fitch zip up sweater. A taxi that had been called for prior for the date began to get impatient and started honking the horn in a very rude manner, making Kristen frustrated and frantic. Within minutes, she came out of the house looking as hot as ever. She opened the door to the car and slipped in the back seat.

15 Minutes Later

Kristen jumped out of the cab and handed the man a 20-dollar bill. Considering his rude entrance, that was quite a large tip, but for rich girls- it doesn't matter.

"Kristen! Hey!" Owen exclaimed as he jumped off the pavement steps he was waiting on. He looked her up and down, and she could see him drifting his gaze towards her chest.

"Hi," Kristen said, suddenly feeling very shy. Her cheeks began to turn red, and she started to wonder if this was a good idea.

Owen had combed his brown hair back, making him look so much older and more mature. Not to mention hott! He wore a simple American Eagle tee shirt and jeans.

"Come on in, I made dinner for us," Owen said, motioning for her to start walking into the house.

"Really? That's so sweet!" Exclaimed Kristen, instantly falling more in love with him by the minute.

"Yeah, it's kinda my secret. Let's see…" He muttered to himself as he hovered over pots and pans on the stove, "I made lasagna, vegetable stir fry, and a cake for desert."

"Sounds good!"

"Please tell me you eat like a normal person, and that you're not anorexic or something," Owen asked worriedly as he scanned her slim body.

"Nope, I love my food," Kristen smiled, glancing around the house.

It was a nice cozy home, with only a few rooms, and no upstairs, but a rather large basement. The walls were covered in photos and metals. From the pictures, Owen was an only child, with a very happy childhood. Kristen scanned the pictures, and saw he had swam, played soccer, ran track, and even did karate!

"So my parents aren't home right now, they'll be home in a few hours…" he started, "is that okay?"

"Um, yeah sure," Kristen said.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Owen grinned and took off his shirt.

Kristen was flabbergasted. "What, what… are you doing?"

"I spilled sauce on my shirt, I have another one under this, don't worry." He smiled and flashed his white teeth.

Kristen couldn't help but notice what a nice body he had, "woah, okay." Kristen laughed and looked away from her hott boyfriend.

The meal was quite good for a boy; in fact, Kristen had 2 more helpings of pasta and cake.

Owen began to clear away the dishes. "I just rented Saw, wanna watch it?"

Kristen didn't really like horror movies, but this was a nice chance to spend time with him, so she couldn't say no.

Ten minutes later, her face was stuck to his chest. She was terrified of all the blood and gore in the movie.

Twenty minutes later, she was watching normally, more interested and less scared. She looked over at Owen, and found him glancing at her every so often. He started to stretch his arms, while cautiously looking over and Kristen, and put his arm around her shoulder. "How classic and cute." Kristen thought as she leaned her head on her shoulder. "If only the movie was more romantic!"

Before the movie was over, Kristen decided to go for her first kiss with this cute guy beside her. She leaned into him, but he seemed really into the movie. "What the hell do I do now?" Kristen asked herself. "I know, if I tap his shoulder then he'd look at me and we can kiss…" she thought. Kristen tapped his shoulder and Owen looked over at her. She went in for a kiss, and he realized that he should too. (Funny thing is, they were both kissing virgins) They met in an awkward position where their noses bumped into each other. The two quickly moved away from each other and started to laugh.

"Wanna try again?" Owen asked as he gazed into her eyes.

"You bet!"

Then Kristen and Owen kissed. A long kiss. A really really long kiss. Kristen quickly went for air, and dove right back for another kiss. Before long, they were on a couch on top of each other. Kristen's body felt a need for more as they kept kissing in different ways. They didn't even know if it was a real way or not.

After a few crazy minutes of lust and attraction between the two young kids, something inside Kristen told her to stop.

"Sorry, I think it's a little too much for a first date…" Kirsten said, as she pulled away from her attractive partner. Owens long bangs were covering his face, and he shook it off his head. "Then I think we should plan another time to hang out." Owen stated. They both stared at each other for a few moments, taking it all in, when Kristen thought of an idea. "Hey, how about you come to my soccer game on Tuesday, then we can go out."

"Fine by me," Owen nodded and thought about it. "I think we should have a soccer match, you versus me, what do ya say?"

Kristen got up and punched his arm gently. "I say, get ready to lose, buster!"

* * *

**i got really into this chapter, but i had to rush and finish it. mind the errors, mistakes, and every other bad factor of this chapter. another one will be up after i get 5 reviews!**

**pce out chickies!**


	35. Discovered

A steaming dish of vegetables and seafood was placed in front of Claire. She looked down at the food with desire. She felt the urge to eat all of the supper on her plate. Her favorite meal was only inches from her face, but she couldn't eat the food, she would just throw it up anyways

"May I be excused?" Claire asked, trying not to look at the food.

Mrs. Lyons's eyebrow shot up with suspicion, "Why?"

"I have tons of homework…" Claire stuttered, she hated lying to her parents.

"It's a Friday, you can do it any time. Eat," Judi said, glancing at her untouched plate. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm really just not hungry. Daddy, can I go to bed?" She asked in her baby voice. Claire didn't dare look at her mother, because she would be angry that she deliberately disobeyed her.

"Claire, take a few bites, then you can go to bed," Mr. Lyons ordered, and immediately regretted it after looking at Mrs. Lyons face.

Before he could change his decision, Claire had left the room.

After sitting on her bed for a long time, she decided to get on Myspace. Claire just made one and barely knew how to use one. "Oh, a new message… it's from Dave! I haven't seen him since I moved!" Claire exclaimed, and quickly read the message. Dave had been one of her best friends back in Florida.

Claire read the message and her eyes opened wide. She jumped on her bed and began screaming. "DAVE IS MOVING HERE! DAVE IS MOVING HERE!"

Life didn't seem so down anymore, especially because her best friend, not to mention hot, was moving to Westchester.

She suddenly stopped jumping.

"Oh God, not again!" Claire covered her mouth and ran to the toilet.

After she finished puking, Claire staggered back to her room, where she found her mother standing, with her hand on her hip, and eyebrows raised.

"Mom…" Claire began.

"Claire Lyons. How could you do this to yourself?" Mrs. Lyons gasped.

Claire turned to go into the bathroom, and locked the door behind her.

"Claire, let me in!" Her mother ordered her. She pounded on the door nervously.

"I can't." Claire covered her mouth and hovered over the toilet, "I can't stop."

* * *

** wow, i did too many errors, i'm really sorry girls. **


	36. Disaster Strikes

Kristen sat on her bed and looked out her window into the city beneath her. She sighed and hugged her pillow tightly. Kristen had never felt this feeling before, love. Everything seemed to be totally perfect right now. She had no money problems, a make out buddy, and she finally told Alicia her secret, and even showed Alicia her home, which she had kept hidden so many times. Sun poured into the room, and she inhaled the aroma of breakfast that made her way up to her room. Yep, everything was perfect.

Meanwhile…

Elle had stood on Massie's front steps for about ten minutes now. She kept calling Massie's cell phone, but it kept saying her number had been deleted, weird. She rung the doorbell one more time before calling her father to pick her up. That's when the front door opened, and a handsome couple ran out carrying Massie in their arms.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Elle screamed as she saw blood on their hands and clothing.

"She banged her head on the cabinet very hard, she's lost consciousness. Can you call the emergency room to say that we're on our way there?" Mrs. Block cried as she looked sadly at her daughter laying in the back seat of the car.

"Yeah, okay. Can I come?"

"Do whatever you want, we need to make sure she's okay though," Mr. Block said, as he turned the ignition in his car.

Elle shuddered at the thought of Massie dying, or even being dead. She was just getting to know her too. She took a big gulp and took a seat in the car.

Meanwhile…

Dylan stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. She had been doing that for the last two weeks, and she'd keep doing it until her mother came to her bedside.

"Dylan, please get up and eat food, you've grown so skinny," Hannah stated as she felt Dylan's forehead. It was normal temperature. There was a knock on the front door, and Hannah rushed to see who the visitor was. Dylan, your godfather is here, come down and greet him. Dylan sat up in her bed. Her godfather? She hadn't seen him since her grandfather died, and he basically left the family.

"Why are you here, Jim?" Dylan asked, while he took a seat in a velvet love seat Dylan's mother had gotten imported from Europe.

"I have some bad news," he muttered under his breath, "your mother is dead."

Dylan sucked in her breath for air, but she couldn't breath. Tears poured out of her eyes, and she sobbed into her damp comforter.

"Why the fuck are you here?!" She screamed in between breaths.

"Technically, since I'm your godfather, I'm now your legal guardian," he said as he walked up to her bed. "Whatever you need, I'll give it to you, I'll even move in this house so you can stay with your family and friends." He looked down at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," he shook his head, "I'll be back in a week with my stuff. It wont be that bad, you'll see…"

"Get out," Dylan shrieked, "get the hell out of here, I want my fucking lawyer here NOW."

Hannah rushed to her side and pushed her down, as Dylan struggled to pounce on her godfather. Jim silently left the room, and closed the door behind him.

"You don't understand," Dylan cried, "he stole money from my mother, and abandoned the family. Why the hell should he be my guardian?" Dylan sobbed for what seemed like days. Her whole world was falling apart in minutes. That's when she saw Jake at the door.

* * *

**Hey guys, wow, it's been a while. I've been trying and trying to figure out where I want this story to go, and I think i'm on the right path. I'm so sorry about the long pause and the whole complaining about my life thing i did, i'm so over that. now i'm in love, and ready to put my life experiences in the lives of these characters. life is quite busy, but i'm getting some good chapters in here this month, i promise. i'll update after 10 reviews. thanks girls  
**

**pce out, **

**gina **


	37. Love at Last?

Dylan sighed and opened her eyes. She had just woken up to see Jake hovering over her.

"Jake," Dylan said as she looked up into his gorgeous face, "you're the only friend I have that has visited me in such a long time."

He smiled sadly, "Dylan I've heard everything that happened. I'm so sorry."

He sat on her bed and stroked her face. She reached out for him and touched his face, she wanted him so bad. Now that Dylan's mother had died, and her guardian was a rotten mother fucker that stole from her, she had barely anything she cared about, but Jake. "Kiss me," she said with a new sense of strength and confidence that she never had before, "or I'll kiss you."

Jake's eyebrow shot up and he smiled, "your wish is my command."

He lay on the bed beside her and looked into Dylan's eyes, he started to kiss her on the lips. Their kisses at first were shy and laidback, but eventually got more physical and intense. He kissed her face, ignoring the tears that had been on her face only minutes earlier. Dylan stroked his cheeks with her hands, caressing his body until she reached his butt, which she gave a little squeeze. His kisses grew more shorter and juicier as he traveled down from her face to her neck. Dylan wanted to rip his shirt off, and began to tug at his shirt when she heard a knock at the door.

"Dylan, your friends are here, shall I send them in?"

Dylan looked up at Jake, who was laying on top of her on the bed. He smiled and cleared his throat as he got up and straightened his clothing.

"Um, yeah okay," Dylan's cheeks burned red as she quickly sat up on her bed. She managed to cover her rustled clothes with a blanket, and look like she felt like shit, even though she felt better than ever before.

"Dylan!" Alicia screamed and pounced on her bed, Claire and Kristen followed seconds later.

The girls babbled on about things happening and how sorry they were about what happened to her mother. Dylan didn't care, because she wasn't paying attention. She was thinking back to minutes before, when she had been having the time of her life. Jake had already left, and she yearned for him to come back, take off his shirt, and kiss her again. She wanted to taste his delicious mouth on hers, and smell his spicy cologne that she could no longer smell in her room. Dylan inched out of her bed, until she finally stood up. She didn't want to sulk anymore, she was in love, and finally happy. Her mother had died, sure, but she harldly knew her. Hell, Dylan had last seen her five months ago, and that was on her tv show. Dylan missed her mother, but she was gone, and the sooner she got over it, the easier it would be to live with. She wobbled before falling against her closet door for assistance.

"Guys, let's go shopping." Dylan announced to the confused girls.

* * *

**the juicy parts of the story is coming your way, more reviews after 10 chapters! **


End file.
